Definition
by Shawn30
Summary: After a classroom misunderstanding leaves Kimberly's feelings hurt, Tommy seeks to find out why. T/K


Title: "Definition"  
Written by: Shawn One-shot 

Summary: After a classroom misunderstanding leaves Kimberly's feelings hurt, Tommy seeks to find out why.

Rating: PG-13 at best

Category: Romance/Fluff/Teasing

Spoilers: For the purpose of this story consider that "White Light" happened on a Friday. This story picks up the Thursday of that next week.  
Dedicated to: my slightly sick fic-sister, Melissa aka Pink-Green-White4ever

Authors Notes 1: This was written a few days ago when my sis was under the weather. I wrote it in a hour, so forgive me if its a bit brief. But I did think it was kinda cute and it cheered her up, so here it is. If you're a fan of TK fluff then this will probably be your cup of tea, just with my typical slant on things. Enjoy.

* * *

**No, this trick won't work...How on earth are you ever going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love**? Albert Einstein

* * *

**The home of Kimberly Ann Hart **

**Thursday, 6:30 PM **

**Angel Grove, California**

Maybe this is what it felt like to walk the plank way back in the pirate days?

As if facing his final execution, Thomas James Oliver descended the curving steps to the Hart's basement. He wasn't exactly sure what he was walking into, but after Kim's surprisingly emotional reaction today to something he thought so little of he just had to see her. Something meaningful took place and he needed answers now. Tomorrow was just to far away. Also, he wasn't stupid. He had a good feeling what this was all about, although it didn't hit him until he got home from school.

When he should have felt elated that he had earned Caroline Hart's trust to such a degree that he's allowed to be with her daughter alone with the door closed, he's braced himself for dealing with this last bit of unfinished business he's avoided for the longest time.

The unspoken hurt and unshed tears that glistened Kimberly's beautiful brown eyes today when silently she walked away from him tore at his heart until he just had to fix things between them. His hopes that she would brush off Stacy's teasing nature as typical classroom BS didn't pan out at all. And now he's left with the guilty feeling that perhaps he's taken her for granted.

And now the nearly two year old elephant in the room can no longer be ignored.  
Ever since her brother went away to college the Hart's full-finished basement served as Kim's private den of sorts. Affectionately named "The Hartland" by the Pink Ranger herself, it served mostly for company and parties, but also when she wanted privacy to write songs or just needed to get away from everyone for a while. Zack often joked this was her personal Command Center, complete with stuffed animals, guitars, a gymnastics mat, a disco globe hanging from the ceiling, a mini-fridge, two love seats, and a seemingly endless supply of M&M's. Her current addiction.

Being here again after so long, Tommy realized just how much he missed this place. Or more to the point, missed the young woman who owned his heart. She deserved better than he's given her and he knows that. His own fears and insecurities won out over making her feel better, and that had to end. So he summoned his courage while peering around the basement until he found Kim curled in her favorite spot on the couch with a bag of hot potato chips in her lap. She was in her "Lazy-Kim" outfit which consisted of a white tank top with a big pink heart, pink pajama pants with white hearts and fuzzy white tiger slippers that were a Christmas gift from Trini. The Pink Ranger often said comfort and not fashion deemed what a woman wore when her day was done.

Nonetheless, to Tommy she looked adorable.

No doubt her mom shouted downstairs when he arrived, so she's expecting him. But unlike in the past there was no sweet smile or come hither wink awaiting him. In fact, there was no response at all. She didn't acknowledge his presence in the least. Hands in his pockets, he sighed while rounding the couch next to her. She was watching a TNT rerun of Pretty in Pink, ironic as it was.

Meanwhile, Kim wished she didn't care so damn much about what happened today. She felt as angry with herself as she did with Tommy. But honestly, how long could they go on without any sort of resolution to what everyone plainly saw? He's her first love and the cause of far to many of her tears. None on purpose, mind you. But still, he could have answered Stacy's statement with a definitive no. Instead he laughed as if he expected her to as well. But they've bonded since his return, even more than before which was saying allot. The kiss they shared on the rooftop of the Command Center the night he became the White Ranger made her feel as though he wasn't just back to fight the good fight, lead the team, and save the world.

Dammit, as naive as it sounded a part of her wanted him to come back specifically for her. And not to be another guy friend in her life, but THE guy. The urge to throw things at him was at an all time high. "Are you going to stand there all day and not say anything?"

Her biting tone of voice clearly told Tommy this wasn't going to be easy. "I'm not sure what to say."

"That's the problem."

Tommy bowed his head, standing by the couch on the other side of her. His strong, brave Crane looked fragile in her comfortable evening attire. Her feelings had been hurt and it was all his fault. "I'm sorry."

"Do you even know for what?"Kim quickly challenged him on. His unsure expression answered that one clearly. "Stacy was teasing all the guys in the class about who was dating who, but when she got to you she asked if you were single. I was standing right next to you. When you laughed it off I felt like a fool."

"But she was razzing everyone, Kim. I didn't take her seriously."

"But do you take me seriously?"

Tommy exhaled a deeply held breath, nodding. "Of course I do. Always."

"Then what is this?" she asked outright, somehow unafraid to finally give voice to her late night worries. "We kiss and hold hands and flirt all the time. We take walks and go out to the movies and you open doors for me like a boyfriend does. We can talk on the phone past midnight and never get bored or sleepy. We have never been able to stay away from each other. Everyone already knows how we..." Fighting off another fresh wave of tears, she flinched when he came to stand in front of her, and then bent down on one knee, invading her personal space. "Since you didn't answer her question, answer mine. Are you single?"

His lips curled into a slow smile, and then he shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm just a scared little man who pretends to be this tough super hero with all the answers."

Smiling for the first time since she arrived home, Kim laughed as a weight lifted from her heart. "Exactly what does that mean?"

She deserved his humble side. "It means that I'd gladly face armies of bad guys and not blink, but when it comes to you I''m terrified I'll say or do the wrong thing. I'm just not confidant with this stuff."

Feeling as though she has him on the ropes, Kimberly crossed her arms, leaning into him just a bit. "Define this stuff?"

He gazed deeply into her eyes. "Being in love."

Okay, political correctness aside, Kim wanted to jump up and down and do the Happy Dance, but held her peace. Her voice remained calm, her eyes bright with mischief. "So you're in love, huh?"

Her teasing smile told him this was payback for his silence today. Nonetheless, she deserved this. "Yes, I'm in love."

Kim laid her hand over her heart as if she were shocked, clearly mocking him. "Wow, that's news to me. You never said a thing."

Yeah, she was going to play this card for all it was worth. She wanted her pound of flesh and every single declaration she felt she deserved no matter how embarrassed he felt saying it. Penance for her tears, mind you. Nonetheless, Tommy curled her hand around his. "I probably should have said something to you sooner."

'You think' was on the tip of her tongue, but she declined. "Just how long have you been in love?" asked a clearly grinning and winning, Kimberly Ann Hart.

"Uhm..."

"Uhm isn't a answer. English, Tommy. English."

The White Ranger paused for a moment, loving the cute smirk she wore,"I have been in love since the first day I met you."

"Woah, love at first sight?" She was playing him like a piano, appearing so surprised. "And here I thought shivery was dead."

Tommy knew he was paying for his transgression today. And he didn't mind one bit because she looked so happy. "She made quite an impression on me. And even asked me out after our first, brief conversation."

"You might want to be certain she wasn't just being polite to the new kid and offering to introduce you to some friends of hers."

"Wherever she was going to be was where I wanted to be. I didn't care about her friends."

Yeah... Kim really liked that answer. Trini was going to get one heck of a shocking phone call tonight. "So you met this girl and me on the same day?"

She wasn't giving an inch. "Yes."

"Well what's her name, silly? Don't keep me in suspense."

Her answer came in the form of a dearly sweet and very long kiss that featured more than a little tongue while still holding her hand. When it finished their heads pressed together, their breaths softly fanning their faces, with her free hand framing his handsome face. "I hope that mystery girl of yours won't get jealous that you just kissed so good I'm seeing stars."

"Its a good thing she's you, Kim. I'm crazy in love with you."

"Now was that so hard?"

Being so close to her now after sharing that long, delicious kiss, he offered a mildly uncharacteristic, "I can think of a pretty racy reply, Kim."

"You get those naughty thoughts out of your mind now and just kiss me again."

"Because I love you?"

"Because you love me as much as I love you. Now give me my fairy tale kiss."

"You're so demanding."

"No, I'm your Beautiful. Now get to kissing."

* * *

The End For Melissa 


End file.
